Tell It To the Frogs
by sarjevo
Summary: When Jacob finds her in the woods he doesn't realize what it means. And when he reopens old wounds he doesn't realize he's stuck with the consequences. Jacob/OC, dark themes throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**2:07 p.m. - 2/8/14**_

_**I couldn't hold it in any longer.**_

_**This is a stretch from my one shot Soil to the Sun. She won't be the same as she is in the one shot, probably for a long time. Not sure where I'm going with this yet.**_

_**Warning (s): Chaters rated M will be labeled as such at the top. I like to use lyrics a lot but I won't go overboard I promise. The preface is weak sorry.**_

* * *

_**I don't know if I'll survive**_

_**In this magical land behind your eyes**_

_**and there's all these funny little men**_

_**there all asking me to dance and sing**_

The genre would be tragedy, maybe a little romance splashed in for good effects.

Of course they would fight it, both of them, because they were stubborn.

_I blame the Chupucabra's, _she protested, a cigarette between her teeth.

And everyone would laugh and chortle, blaming them as well because they felt the same bite of their venom and they didn't care for it either. She had it right labeling them better than they could, and she had more claim to it, seeing as they tried to compare their story to hers and his, but they still had no inkling as to what they had fought and what they foughtvfor. They didn't want to, though the breed would say they wanted to, wanted that experience. But they were stupid, not ignorant, just plain stupid.

_Hasn't been the same since, _he said, watching the cigarette bounce between chapped lips. _But it's better than theirs._

Hasn't been the same, no it hadn't, but it hasn't been all bad, though a few grunts would protest to that. Full of stubbornness they couldn't take away. That was what had kept them going all this time, the stubborn pride they had for themselves. But it was also, what got them into the whole mess. The stubborn clinging to life, the stubborn clinging to hope of repair. It had finally paid off in the end if you want to call it an ending. Then again, what else would you call it? A beginning?

_How cliche._

* * *

**_Any questions just PM me. R&R please._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gonna start this fast. I'm not good with stretching out a love story, meaning when they meet and fall in love. So much angst in this chapter. And Jacob is self abusive in this chapter, flames will be ignored. And it's short, it's meant to be short.**_

* * *

_**Jacob Black**_

He stared through the rain, his lids twitching every now and again as drops hit his lashes. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as he looked down at the moss beneath his bare feet.

_Go away…_

How could he had said something like that to her? He promised her he would never leave her…never hurt her…

_I know that I've been hurting you…_

She hadn't been hurting him, he had been hurting her, he had been hurting himself. He didn't want to say those things to her, he didn't want to treat her like that. He wanted to scream, growl, do something, but all he could do was bow his head and sink down to the ground, his nails digging into his scalp. His back thumped against the side of the tree and he looked to the sky in desperation, begging for the first time, for help. Help me, help me figure out what it is I am doing wrong, help me figure out why I can never do right with her. Of course he was not rewarded with any answer, he never was, no matter his amount of begging. There was no praying or talking his way out of this, he was stuck, trapped. The voices in his head had quieted, occupied with their own lives for a moment.

After another moment of sitting in the wet ground he pushed himself up, swaying slightly before he decided a direction. He walked around the tall bowing spruce he had been sitting beneath and kept going towards the shore he knew by heart. What was he doing wrong dammit? Why couldn't he just get something right for once in his life? He wished she would have never come back to Forks, he wished she had never…existed. Forcing himself to stop, Jacob stared down at the pine needles beneath his feet in astonishment. Had he seriously just thought that? Had he just wished Bella was nothing? He had, he fucking had. He shook his head and started jogging, taking in a few breathes as he drew into himself and then he screamed as it ripped through him, tearing muscle and stretching bone, making everything he felt painful. Toes, tendons, hair follicles. He could feel it all changing, morphing into that monster he was. He whimpered as he thumped on his side against the ground, dust and wet gusting up as he let out gasping breaths, large amber eyes looking up at the tree tops. He let out one desperate gust and settled into the nettles, closing his eyes. What was he doing…what the hell was he doing out here? What had he thought he would accomplish changing like he had? He huffed again, opening his eyes as his ears pricked against the sounds of the ocean.

Salt…he could smell it in the air, taste it against everything. Jacob didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay here on the ground and just never get up again. But he did get up. He panted and huffed, shaking his fur free of everything before he started the slow, contemplating walk towards the ocean. Every once and awhile he would snort, grunt and growl. How could he do that…if only he could stop thinking about it. He paused in a small grove, staring at the waves far ahead of him as he took in deep breaths, eyes beginning to flicker around the alcove and he felt in then, building up inside of his chest, and he bayed, snout raised into the sky and he let out a loud howl, let it slide between his teeth, across his lips, let it drench him. He didn't want to do it, but it felt like it was needed. It was just something that felt…natural to do. He shook his head and charged at the closest tree, letting out a loud whine as his skull connected to it hard. He backed away and shook his head, charging again, letting out another sharp whine. He slid back, gasps and pants coming out rapidly as he lifted his left front paw, scratching at his nose. He wanted out, he wanted out of this now! He didn't want this, he wanted normal again, he wanted to be able to do what he wanted instead of having to be a part of this gene pool! He let out a deep howl and charged again, feeling blood rush through his crown as he hit the sharp bark.

He whimpered and stumbled backwards, away from the tree, and slumped onto the ground, whimpering and panting into it. What was he doing? Trying to claw out of his own skin? As if that would work. He snorted and worked his way back up to his paws, looking around before he shook his massive head and walked onto the beach. He paused against the rocks, his claws digging into them for a moment before he looked around, raising his nose to the wind. His eyes closed and he just let the smells wash over him. Jacob supposed not all of this was bad, he did enjoy the feel of his body, minus the pain of when it starts and when it ends. The smells, good and bad, the hearing, the feeling, the seeing. They were actually pretty enjoyable when it got down to it.

His right ear twitched as he heard a familiar sound. A human sigh. He looked down the shore line, his nose twitching in time with his ears, catching an unfamiliar scent. Who was down at the beach on a day like this? Between the rain and the temperature not even the rest of the pack wanted to be outside. He stared a moment longer and saw something against the gray sand…purple? What the hell. He grunted and grumbled, taking a few steps back and slinked back into the tree line, starting towards the unknown entity. It wasn't what he wanted it to be, it wasn't a bloodsucker like he wanted. He needed something to tear apart and one of them would do, but he just wasn't having the best day now was he?

A grunt.

He paused, left paw dangling inches from the ground before he started walking again, his fur bristling along his spine. A rumble started in his chest, lips lightly curling up over his teeth. Another grunt. He started jogging, smelling blood in the salted air. There were no vampires around, where was the blood coming from? He crawled up over a small rise on the rocks and paused atop of them, his large eyes going further and a growl sliding effortlessly between his lips.

He didn't like what he saw, he didn't want to see what he saw but he did. The mans green eyes shot up and fear shot through him seeing the massive canine there, staring at him, looking simply pissed off. He scrambled to his knees and started running towards the tree line. Jacob howled and darted after him, sliding into his path and baring his teeth. _Filth_, he barked, knowing there was no understanding between them. The man shook and shivered, terror making his muscles weak. What could he do? Jacob growled, lowering his head, ready to bite him in half.

But a voice stopped him.

"No Jake, we do not harm humans."

He growled, following the filths movement with his eyes. "But he can do that?"

"It's not our concern what he has done, let him go and bring her to Emily's. Now."

Jacob whimpered and lowered his head further, bowing under an unseen strain, and then he lunged at the filth. They screamed and jumped away from him, taking off down the shore. He stared after their retreating figure for a long time, waiting for them to disappear completely and then he huffed and walked over to the victim. She was mangled and…broken, exposed to the elements. If he had gotten here later, or had never gotten here at all, she would be gone. Dead. He whimpered lightly and took a few steps back, letting it all come back to him. He let out a few small cries, the bones re-breaking, shrinking, muscles shriveling up. No one talks about this pain. Jacob guessed they just wanted to ignore it, and he didn't blame them, but how could they ignore it?

He took in a few deep breaths and then looked around, remembering he had let his clothes get shredded back across the beach. He frowned and then sighed, looking around. That filth had left behind his clothes. Jacob scowled as the thought of what he had to do. He didn't want to wear anything of his, but he had no choice. After a few moments of adjustments he approached the crumpled young woman, hesitating on what he needed to do. She looked too fragile to pick up, but what was he going to do, drag her around? She looked as though she would break if he just poked her in the wrong spot. But he did pick her up, and he felt everything in him sicken as he felt how cold she was. So much blood loss. He could smell it everywhere and he could see most of it, but it was steadily draining through the rocks into the ocean.

He now hated one thing more than vampires.

Humans.

* * *

**_Holy crap guys I hate this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**2:54 p.m. – 3/3/14**_

_Sorry it took me so long to get to this, but I had some things I needed to take care of with my internet and it took longer than it was supposed to. I hope you guys enjoy: )_

* * *

Jacob sat in the tattered lawn chair, eyes closed and his chest rumbling at the feel of the sun against his skin. The sun had healing properties, or so his father and Sam had said, and Jacob was beginning to believe it. His ears perked up at the sound of a strangled cry but he did nothing. He knew what it was and him going into Emily and Sam's house would solve nothing. Emily was doctoring the young woman, who still had not given her name, and Emily said the scrapings against her thighs were deep. Painful. It only made sense when touched with rubbing alcohol she would at least cry.

Sam refused to take her to the hospital. She wouldn't speak and even if she could, she would be trouble. She would lead the police down to La Push and that meant someone might see the pack. Not a good idea. But she had refused to go anyway, shaking her head fiercely when Jacob had mentioned it. It would have been a better idea than getting backwoods care in the middle of the reservation. And she was a danger, but she had seen him, and she didn't seem to care either way. She did look at everyone strangely, but Jacob figured it was because she didn't know them, they were strangers.

And she had already been attacked by one stranger.

"Jacob."

He opened one eye and peered at Sam, who was keeping a few feet between them. "What," he asked gruffly, closing his eye again.

"She's looking for you."

He opened both eyes this time, looking up at Sam. "What?"

"The girl, she is looking for you. She doesn't have to say anything for us to figure that out."

Jacob grumbled a little. "What the hell would she want from me?"

"I don't know Jake," Sam quipped. "But get in there before she has a panic attack."

Jacob glared. "What's got a stick up your ass?"

"You and your ignorance, Jake. Get in there, now. It's not optional, it's an order."

So Jacob stood. It wasn't an alpha order, he knew that from the tone and the fact that he felt no obligation. But he did need to go in there. He hadn't seen her since he brought her here, which was three days ago. She knew who had saved her, she wanted to see him. He waited for Sam to walk away towards the road before he stood. Walking inside Emily and Sam's house brought back a flurry of memories and smells, it was sort of intoxicating, but Jacob shook his head and turned to his right, going up the stairs.

In the last bedroom on the right, behind a door made of oak and vanilla soaked candles sat a young woman. She was small in appearance, but that could have been because of the monster bed she was sitting in. Her back was ramrod straight and she had a bandage going across her right eye, over her bright hair and the freckled coated skin. She was pale in color from blood loss. Her clothing was gone but the wrappings criss-crossed over her torso prevented anything from being seen anyway.

She didn't look like much.

But when those eyes, a rich blue, came up sharply Jacob knew she was merely putting on a façade.

She didn't look him directly in the eyes, obviously scared by anything she would see, and settled for his lips. Jacob wished she would, he wanted her to look him in the eye. He wasn't going to hurt her, he would never hurt a woman. Well, unless they were a blood sucker, but then that would mean an argument on if you would really call her a woman. Emily looked up when she noticed Jacob standing in the doorway and she smiled, gathering her supplies and then she shuffled out of the room. Jacob turned around and shut the door softly, eyes still riveted to the tiny woman lying in the bed.

"Sam said you were lookin' for me," he muttered, walking over to the chair in the corner. He settled in it, he eyes watching every small movement he made. "Ever gonna speak?"

She shook her head and reached a hand out to him. When he didn't move she rolled that one eye and shook her head, beckoning him forward. He hesitated this time. He didn't need to be near her, not like there was anything for him to hide, he had just figured she wouldn't want anyone else touching her after the poking and prodding of Nurse Emily. But he stood, walking over to the bedside. Her eyes stayed firmly down, hand still held out to him. He furrowed his brow but then took it in his and he noticed the tension unwind from her thin shoulders.

"Want me to hold your hand," he mused. "You crazy or something?"

He got all teeth as she grinned up at him, her eye finally meeting his and then her smile disappeared. It snapped off and tension laced back through her shoulders, just like his. His fingers curled tight around hers and then he dropped them abruptly, as if he had been burned. They stared at each other, not unable to, just confused by what happened. Why did everything hurt inside of him? Why was there a headache suddenly thumping behind his right eye.

"Lillian," she breathed.

"What?"

"My name…its Lillian."


End file.
